For Duty, Power, Honor And Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru goes forth to claim his birthright,Lord of the West. But this is his last chance. What happens when they want to know where his mate is? Kagome steps in to play the part. But this is not a game...this is about Duty, Power, Honor And even Love.
1. Lord Sesshaomru's Birthright

He had a empire to build, he had not yet gained his land..or his title of Lord of the west. He was just Lord Sesshomaru. He had heard Jaken tell Rin that it might take years...more years that she had to live to build his emipre...no, it would not take that long...the only thing really that was standing in his way was naraku. But naraku was no more.

Sesshomaru had changed a bit over the didn't like his half brother...but he didn't hold a grudge like he once did. After saving Rin he had a little more care for life. He only killed those who deserved it or got in his way. But after saving Rin....he would give those people a small chance before killing them. Even tho he almost always gave them a small chance...he still ended up killing most of them...because they did not heed him.

Recently he let a group of monks go...they were only trying to save Rin..but she didn't need saving. The monks didn't understand why the small child wished to follow him. As he walked on...he spotted them in the village, they were standing near his half brother and the miko,,,he heard the monk ask her "Why do you stay with a demon" Why did she stay with his brother? Why did Rin stay with him? The monk must have known...for he told the girl never mind.

But that does not matter now...what matters is building his empire...and this was he last chance to do so. The other Lords told him last time...that next time he came to them he had better be ready. Yes he thought he was more than ready...ready to claim his fathers land....his birthright. The west had gone unprotected for far to long...almost 600yr. So now that was what the Lord was doing...making his way before the other Lords.

But this time he traveled with more than just 2 followers, he traveled with his half brother and his small pack. He thought it wise to bring Inuyasha along, he didn't know why...but he thought it wise. So now he was walking ahead of them all.

Jaken was behind him...pulling ah-un, Rin and Sippo were sitting on Ah-Un, Kagome was standing next to the Au Uh and the monk and slayer were walking behind them...with Kirara beside them. Where was his brother...at the back...with the dead one...or shall we way undead one. Yes she was granted her life back after the jewel was once again inside of it protector body..Kagome. Sesshomaru had spoken to her once..and only once. She was a wise miko and he knew it..he had respect for her..well as much as a demon Lord would give a human miko anyway.

He wounder just for a moment which miko his brother was to mate. No, he didn't care...he had more important things to tend to. They were coming upon the other Lords...he could see them in the distance. They all stood with their hand in front of them and sword beside them, on the hips. He could see the Lord of the Norths cold blue aura around him, He could see the Lord of the east fire aura around him. The Lord was not surrounded by any kinds of flame...he was more of a earth tone Lord. Sesshomaru would be the same way...he would not flare a aura..but if he wanted to it would be red..but not fire like that of the east. He stopped before leaving the shade of the Forest.

"We are here" He told the group...his eyes looking back at them. They all nodded and followed him out to the clearing. Kagome and Kikyo could fill the power of the the Lords in once place..it made them both a little weak in the stomach. Both of their miko powers flared up..to shield them from the aura of the Lords and of course all the Lords could feel the crackle of the miko's powers. It is said that demons and Miko's had no place with on another...but here they were. They all had their honor..and they all knew that the other had power...and they all knew that the other was worthy of respect. They all live for the same, and by the same 4 things. Duty, Power, Honor and even Love.


	2. The Duty Of A Miko

"So Lord Sesshomaru...you have come to claim your birthright?"

"Hn" He said standing tall before the other Lords. The Lord of the north came forward..he circles Sesshomaru. "I see you have brought your brother with you" He said as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't really want to be there...he didn't owe his brother anything...but everyone one else wanted to come. "Hn" Sesshomau said...still standing strait..but he was keeping his eye on the Lord of the North.

"Does this mean you no longer wish to kill him?" The Lord of the North was a friend of their father...knowing this, Sesshomaru knew that the Lord of the North would be on his father side in saying he did not wish for them to fight. "I have no need to kill the half breed"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. The Lord of the North moved his eyes from Inuyasha to the little human girl. He was still standing behind Sesshomaru. The Lord had his hands behind his back "I see you have also taken in a human child"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes...he didn't play when it came to Rin. "She is my ward" He responded. The Lord of the north made his way back in front of Sesshomaru " I see...so you have learned much since the last time you stood before us" Sesshomaru wanted to growl...he didn't like being talk to like a pup. The Lord of the North went to stand with the rest of the Lords. "Yes...I think you have learned much...you have become wise...and strong..you will do your people well"

Sesshomaru didn't care to hear all this...he just wanted his title. The Lord of the North talked with the other Lords for a moment before coming to stand in front of Sesshomaru again.

"Very well Lord Sesshomaru" The North Lord said, he was about to grant Sesshomaru his title but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. It was the Lord of the Norths mate. No one had even noticed her, in till she reached for her mate. Sesshomaru rose a eyebrow, what was the woman up to? The Lord of the North just looked at his mate, he gave her a smile and a nod. His mate smiled back at him and bowed her head before backing away. "And where is your mate Lord Sesshomaru?" The Lord asked raising his own eyebrow.

"My mate?" Sesshomaru asked himself but ouloud...comfused a bit.

Everyone else just looked back and forth at each other. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru...your mate..you must have a mate"

_no I have no mate...this sesshomaru needs no mate_

"Lord Sesshomaru, surly you do not plan on serving your lands with out a woman's touch" The Lord joke, but then again it was not a joke "Lord Sesshomaru you must have a mate to claim your title...surly you knew this...this being your last chance to claim it in all"

No, he had no mate...he was going to lose his birthright because he had not mate? no woman? He had everything but a mate...hell a mate was the last thing on his mind. Curse his father...he didn't know why but he wanted to curse his father. His father had a mate before he had anything else...and Sesshomaru had everything else before he had a mate...well he didn't have a mate...he had everything else, now what?

"Lord Sesshomaru? your mate?" The Lord of the east asked, growing tierd of standing there..he had better things to do. He didn't much care for the Lord of the North or the soon Lord of the West.

"This Sesshomaru has-

"Has a mate" Everyones eyes left Sesshomaru and went to a miko....a human miko named kagome. "Oh?" The Lord of the north asked "And where is this mate of his?"

_What is the woman doing? _Sesshomaru though as he looked at the miko behind him.

"I am his mate" She said standing tall. Kagome felt she owed him...he had saved her more than once. She always had the need to help others...she was a miko after all....so.... he was demon, oh well. She felt bad when she heard that this was his last chance to gain his fathers land and title. He had spent so much time fighting Narkau and saving her and Rin that he put his empire on hold. She felt she needed to help...and she was the only chick around...Sango was taken and well, she knew Kikyo was not about to help. Plus it was just a act...just to satisfy the other Lords. She needed a reason to stay in the past anyway...now that Naraku was dead she had no real reason to stay..she had nothing to do and Inuyasha had not asked her to stay, tho she was hoping he would.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha spoke, but Kikyo held him back "Calm yourself Inuyasha"

"What!"

"She is a miko...it is her duty to help" Kikyo said with her always deep cold tone.

"But he is a demon" Inuyasha pointed out as if he himself was not half demon.

"Yes...but does not seem to matter to us" Speaking of her and Kagome...they were the only miko's in the world with Love for demons...or shall we say half demons.

---

hehehe the next chap is going to be goooood!! im giddy inside just thinking about it!! hope you likkkkkkkkkkkke

xoxoxo to all my readers!


	3. Something That Last Long Than Forever

The Lord of the North looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking at Kagome. The Lord then approached Kagome....Sesshomaru turned his whole body to them...as if he were ready to pounce. The Lord walked around Kagome "I must say...you have done well"

Kagome watched as the man walked around her...then sniffed. Sesshomaru placed on foot forward. The Lord of the North looked up "The jewel miko?...Sesshomaru..how did come about such a prize" The man said with with a smile. The other Lords gasp. Sesshoamru kept his eyes on the man. "Luck man you are Sesshomaru...I don't know how you got her...but lucky man I must say...don't you think dear?" The man said looking to his mate. She smiled "Indeed he is...she will bare him strong pups" Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru looked to the woman. What was the meaning of all this talk. "Very well Sesshomaru I will- The man stopped as he brushed Kagomes hair back...Sesshomaru growled at bit, him and Kagome locked eyes. "Sesshomaru..you have not marked her" The man looked from Kagomes neck to Sesshomaru "Uh..we have been busy that's all" Kagome said, the man looked at her "Not busy enough" he said with a smile...making her blush more. The Lord of the north let her hair fall and walked back to the other Lords "Well..now your not busy...we shall watch as you mark her"

Inuyasha was ready to jump...and Sesshomaru's hands went to fist..and Kagome just froze..._oh crap...Sesshomaru going to kill me...kami Kagome why cant you keep you mouth shut!_

Sesshomaru looked at the Lords "You will mark her and I will give you your title and lands" Sesshomaru looked back to the miko...then he was at her side...he grabbed her arm "I need a moment...with my mate" He said with hate and sarcasms. He dragged Kagome a bit before stopping and looking down at her "Do you know what you have done miko?"

"I'm sorry...I was trying to help"

"This Sesshomaru didn't need your help"

"No...but you would have lost your lands...you title!"

"Why miko, do you care?" He still was holding her arm. "I umm...I don't know...I just do!'

Sesshomaru looked back to the Lords "Just..just do it Sesshomaru " Sesshomaru looked at her...she had no idea what she was saying. "Woman...you do not know what you are saying" He looked in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"We are waiting Sesshomaru "The Lord of the North called, when Sesshomaru looked back at him . Kagome grabbed his face and turned him to her " You want you lands or not...just mark me"

She had no idea what she was saying....but for some reason he didn't care...what she just said broke his train of thought...and all he wanted to do....was mark her. It was fast, her head was arched and his teeth sank into her neck...and she cried out. Inuyasha was trying his best to pull away from Kikyo and the others...but they held him back...and this did not go unnoticed by the other Lords. _interesting_The Lord of the North thought. Kagome scream when away...and a soft moan took its place as Sesshomaru sucked and licked the mark clean...her hand was resting on his neck. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and moved it away as he lifted his head away from her neck...he licked the blood from his lips "You should not have said that miko"

She just stared at him..his markings were darker than normal "Its..ok...its just till they go away" she said in a whispered. "No...you are mine now" he said it, looking at her and then looking back...his words sank in "Yours?" Kagome whispered...then all the things that Sango had told her about demons came back to her "Forever?"

"Longer than forever miko..your immortal now..you will be mine....till the day" He didn't finish, he had his eyes locked on the other Lords who were smiling, he didn't like it. Kagome pulled on his sleeve "Till...when?" She ask, he looked down at her..his mate. " Till the day I die......my mate"

She had done her duty alright...now it would be his duty to protect her, his mate.


	4. Power Struggle

"Very good Sesshomaru, we will return in two weeks time for the grand ball and annocement of your title of Lord of the West, as your father before you"

The wind blew and Kagome felt a chill, what had she done?! She thought she was just acting, playing a part, she had no idea that she would become his mate and be immortal!

Sesshomaru did nothing but stand there looking at the stupid Lords in front of him. Had his blasted father not gone and got himself killed he would not have to go thought all bowed to him before turning and making their way to their castles. Once they were out of site Sesshomaru turned sharp to the woman who now bared his mark.

"You are foolish miko"

"Me? why didn't you stop me!" She yelled, snapping out of it,

"You asked for it Miko"

"I had no idea that this would happen! I thought I would be playing a part! I was trying to help you!"

"And now your bound to me wench"

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled from the arms of his friends, who where holding him back,

"You could have said something, stopped her, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled louder,

"Why did you not stop her" Miroku asked, concern on his face.

"It matters not, I now have my lands and the miko will forever be protected, you should be thankful"

"Thankful?" Kagome spoke "Thankful for what" Jerk.

"That your life is spared from hardship woman, you now belong to me, you will be protect by me, you woman are now the Lady of the West, you will never want for anything, women would kill to be at my side" Hell it could have been worst, at least she had some type of power, and should could move through time, there were many odd things about her and he just could not put his demon finger on it.

"That's right kill! You hear that Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Quite half breed! She brought this on herself, I did not cause this, if you wish to be angry be angry with her!" Why where they blaming him? So he didn't stop her, this was his last chance, he was not about to lose his title and land because of one stupid miko, if she wanted to submit to him, fine.

Inuyasha eyes slid to Kagome "Why do you have to be so stupid" He said quiet,

Hurt flashed on Kagome face,

"Watch that tongue half breed, lest I cut it out"

"Grrr don't you dare Sesshomaru, you don't care about her!" Inuyasha snapped,

"It matters not how I feel half breed!" Sesshomaru snapped,

"Fuck you Sesshomaru, dammit you should have stopped her, she don't wanna be with you!"

Kagome stood there, did no one care about how she was feeling?

"Better me than you half breed, perhaps you should have claimed her, this all could have been avoided"

"Don't put this on me you jerk, this is not my fault!"

"Is it not, did the girl not wish to be your mate?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru"

"Tell me half breed, why not mate with her, and your pathetic human friends could not hold you back Inuyasha, you could have stopped her at any time, you simply did not wish to"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD!"

Kagome stood in the middle of the fight, both me yelling at each other, well more Inuyasha yelling and Sesshomaru speaking as he always did, but one thing came out of it all.

Neither of them wanted her. Sure, she was not thrilled about this and Sesshomaru had a point, but, still, could they not make this better on her?

Kagome sighed, in the end this was only about power. Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo for the jewels power, Sesshomaru was now mated to her because he wanted power, Kouga only wanted her for her power.

"Stop Inuyasha" Came her quite voice,

"What"

"I said stop, yelling is going to change nothing"

"What! how can you say that, you act like you wanted to be married to him!"

Kagome fought back the tears "Yeah, that's right Inuyasha, I wanna be married to your older, human hating, jerk, dog demon of a brother!" She yelled

They all went silent, Sesshomaru would deal with her outburst about him later.

"Why do you care, you want to be with Kikyo anyway, why are you so mad hu?"

She then turned to Sesshomaru "If you think for one moment that I am going to submit to you, you have another thing coming, I don't care how powerful you are, you tried to kill me once and failed and we all know I can land a arrow on you"

"You are out of line"

"Shut up!" She snapped "Look, ill do what I need to do, Ill be the stupid lady of the West, ill play the part for you when I have to, but when we are behind closed doors we are nothing more to each other then a demon and a miko, go that!"

She turned and began to walk away "This is, after all, all about power, isn't it?" She didn't wait for a response, she headed West.


End file.
